School Daze
by Vega Highwell
Summary: Is anyone able to be friends with a delinquent? Megumi is. SanoxMeg Rated T for coarse language. [My first work! Hope you all won't mind!]
1. Chapter 1

School Daze!!

Author's Ranting: Hello to all who has decided to read this pathetic fanfic of mine! Firstly, I thank you all for choosing to read this fanfic! Pls do not forget to review my fanfic, ne? I need encouragement and ideas from you readers. It'll be a great contribution to the other upcoming chapters! Thank You So Much... This my first try in writing a fanfic, so I hope that you don't mind the crappy story that I've came up with! 'Nuf said, read on! xD

Chapter 1: First Encounter

"Hey, has any of you seen that transfer student yet?"

"Nope, but I hear that she's a babe, a gorgeous one even!"

"Whoa!"

"That real?!"

"But... there's no hope for us as that goddamned womanizer Takayashi Kenzaki of class 2-A has just recently announced that he's got his eyes on her!"

"Aw crap! There's surely no hope for us to bag that girl as ours if he's got her as the next target!"

"And I heard that the day he gotten hold of this piece of news was immediately after the day he fucked the brains out of his new girlfriend! And straight after that, he just dumped her!"

"No fuckin' way! That's too cruel to the girl!"

"Duh! Given that crappy attitude he gives to his girlfriends, something should be happening sooner or later."

"Another scoop: she nearly jumped down from her apartment after the break-up with Takayashi. It's on the papers now!"

"Seriously?!"

"Man, that bastard Takayashi..."

" _Tsk_..." They could only shake their heads in disgust.

Sagara Sanosuke sighed in exasperation, listening to his classmates gossip around him. This had been a rumour, and that 'babe-licious transfer student from France' which everyone was talking about since the start of the week three days ago hasn't appeared yet. Sanosuke had heard of this since the beginning of the new term, but unlike everyone in school (especially the perverts), he wasn't really that happy to have a new student barge in on the class that had took him one whole year just to be comfortable around them. "How troublesome..." Sanosuke laid his head on the desk, exhausted. He had a premonition that this wasn't going to be a good year.

"Morning, Sanosuke, thinking of something? You look troubled." Asked a young man with a small stature for his age at sixteen, which was supposed to be the prime time for puberty in guys. This age also marked the starting of growth spurts amongst the male population in class 2-C. Himura Kenshin had a head of red hair, tied in a messy ponytail behind him, a X-scar on his left cheek and dons a uniform too prim and proper to be true for most guys his age.

"Mornin', Kenshin." Sanosuke replied, although it was more towards his arms than to Kenshin. The latter, being used to Sanosuke's behaviour, sat down on the chair in front of him before continuing their chat of sorts, which always ended with Sanosuke spacing out with no end in sight.

"I heard you talking about that new transfer student that we're supposed to have at the start of the new year. Do you suppose it's real? The rumour, I mean."

"Well, seeing that I haven't seen a transfer student that has been late for three days, I'll say that this rumour is a dud. A complete fake." Before Sanosuke could even find the words to reply the red-head, he was suddenly interrupted by another new-comer to their group.

"Ah, good mornin'. And you know, it's rude to interrupt someone when they're about to reply, Kaoru." Kenshin turned his head towards the new-comer of the chat, who apparently had just materialized into their midst. Kamiya Kaoru was a raven-haired girl of sixteen, a loyal kendo student and someone whom no one could guess what her fear was, for she showed none throughout the whole of last year that they had gotten to know her. But, like all humans, Kaoru does have a particular weakness, which was also one to blush about: she can't stand the gaze that Kenshin occasinally shoots into her eyes.

"I know that, but Sanosuke doesn't even seem to be concentrating on the so-called talk that the both of you are supposed to have, Kenshin. Look, he's dazing away! Isn't this also rude?" Kaoru promptly puffed out her chest, her hands on her hips, apparently annoyed by Sanosuke's manners.

"Now, now, Kaoru..." replied Kenshin, trying to appease her fumes of anger that's seeping out of of her at that very minute. That was also when the door of the classroom slid open. At it, stood their form teacher, the nightmare of many students, Saito. He teaches with no toleration of talking in his class. There was a rush with the whole class running back to their seats in order to avoid visiting hell on their first week back.

"Well, class, before I begin taking the attendance, there's a transfer student-" the tension in the class disappeared. "-from France-" everyone sat up in their fullest attention, ears pricked up, hoping to be first to catch the name of the mysterious babe that the whole school had been so excited about. "-who shall be joining us from this day onwards. Come in." The classroom door opened for the second time, and everyone hastily adjusted their attention to the door, hoping to be the first to see the legendary babe's 'hot' body. There she stepped in gingerly with the two long legs like a model's, her ebony hair flowing to her waist. She approached the teacher's desk, gently picked up the chalk on the dent at the front of the blackboard, wrote her name on it before turning her ivory face to the class that's she's expected to work with for the rest of the year. "Her name's Megumi, and I hope that everyone will welcome her warmly into class and show her the ropes of this class." Megumi's name was like a song from the angels above, highly anticipated by the boys of the class. As for the girls, she was merely just another new add-in to their class, another would-be friend that they'll be having for the next three years of high school. "Now, if you will please, Megumi, take that seat beside Sanosuke-" The guys shot daggers at Sanosuke with their eyes upon hearing this. "-and we will be able to start the lesson. Oh, and I'll leave the job of letting her know the rules and regulations of this class to all of you to decide. Is that fine with you all?" A chorus of agreement followed. Megumi made her way to her seat and settled herself down quickly, so as not to delay the duration of classes any longer. She didn't know that she was closely observed by her new classmates and the one to her right was lying in a pool of imaginary blood, caused by the daggers that shot out of the guys' eyes.

---

As soon as the bell went off for break, Megumi's table was soon crowded by people. All around her, they were hastily introducing themselves, hoping that Megumi would part her lips and speak.

"Ne, ne, Megumi, why is it that you're a transfer from France, but you have a Japanese name?"

"Well, my homeland is Japan, but my parents had moved to France when I was barely five. And I've been staying at there ever since, until two years ago when my parents decided to return to Japan."

The crowd of people replied in a chorus of "I see"s, while the guys just stood by, admiring that striking, breath-catching body of hers, not forgetting to stab Sanosuke with daggers, in the meantime muttering what a lucky bastard Sanosuke was to be able to sit right next to Megumi.

But, their actions were all observed by the especially sharp eyes of Megumi. There was a slight tinge of guilt as she saw how 'badly' Sanosuke was treated by her new classmates. Soon, there was a small plan going on in her mind while she continued to be engaged in the conversation with her soon-to-be friends.

"Well, Sano, do you think that's it's a blessing to be sitting beside her, or is it a curse in disguise?" Kenshin eagerly asked his friend, seeing him in such a sorry state after all those treatment from their fellow classmates.

"It's a curse, no disguise. It's definitely a curse." Sanosuke replied without thinking twice. He had known the answer even before Kenshin asked him, knew the answer since the moment Hajime-sensei (A/N: How weird, to call Saito in this way P) assigned Megumi to take the seat beside him. It had been empty since the day he started studying in this school. 'I had been left alone and in peace,' thought Sanosuke, 'so why must that idiotic bastard of a sensei assign this seat to her and disrupt his hard-to-get peace?! Move her in front, please I beg of you' Sanosuke has already imagining himself kneeling in front of the staff room door, pleading to Saito with sincerity(?!).

---

The bell signalling the end of another grueling day of school chimed, and the students of each class flocked out of the classroom in loud chatters, squeals, screams and whatnots. Sanosuke lagged behind from the others as he tried to complete the assignments which the teachers had gave just earlier. He was aware that he was the last to leave the class, or so as he thought.

"Hey, Sanosuke"

The latter lifted his head. There stood Megumi. 'So she hadn't gone home, huh...' Sanosuke asked brusquely. "Waddya want from me?" He wanted absolutely nothing to do with someone who has butted into his world and caused it to go into chaos.

"Well, the purpose behind me standing in front of you is because I hope to be friends with you. I have noticed that you weren't very welcomed amongst our classmates and also asked them for the reason behind this action. It seems that it's cos that you just wanted to be alone, is it?"

"If you know the answer, then why ask me?"

"That won't do!" Megumi exclaimed aloud in exasperation. "You also happen to be the only one who hadn't welcomed me into this class warmly! And I was hoping that you'll do so after school when there's no one around..." She sat down on her dask as she spoke, folding her arms and pouting slightly.

"... ..."

"Answer me you twerp!"

"Fine, welcome-to-the-class-i'm-so-happy-to-see-you-in-my-class. There, happy? Now leave me in peace."

"Hey!"

"Tch, you just don't get it, do you?" Sanosuke stood up roughly and came face to face with Megumi before shouting back his reply to her literally. "The reason why I didn't even want to welcome is because I didn't want extra attention if you and I became friends. That'll cause an uproar in the whole school and then, my peaceful life in school will be shattered into billions of pieces and there'll be absolutely no hope of gaining it back!"

"But, I don't get it, why do you-"

"I hate crowds, okay?! Happy?!"

A full ten seconds of total silence followed as they stared into each other's eyes, contemplating each other, minds racing. Sanosuke, who had been leaning over Megumi as he shouted that last sentence to her straightened his back and turned it towards her before starting to pack up his belongings in a moody silence. It was almost suffocating Megumi, who had enjoyed a life of bright colours and loud noises in France before migrating back to Japan. Before she even had the chance to recollect her mind after that one-sided arguement with Sanosuke, he was already making his way to the classroom door, preparing to make his way back home.

"Wait, Sanosuke! A-all I want is just to be friends with-"

"You can drop that idea, then. I have never thought of being friends with you. Not even once since I've heard of you."

"Can you just listen to me for once? I'm not asking for much, I just want your attention!" Sanosuke slowly turned to face her, and indication that he was listening to what Megumi was about to talk about. "I know that you don't want to be friends with me, but can't you even try? I know you're going to say that it's impossible," She hurriedly added on to her speech when she saw Sanosuke's mouth open warily. "But you hadn't even tried it before, so why not try now? All you have to do is just acknowledge my existence beside you, allow me to be a part of your world and all will be well! Just give me a chance, please?"

Sanosuke whipped himself around so that he faced the doorway once again. "Fine, but I'll only give you one chance to do so. If you ruin it, that's it."

Megumi was so happy that she could just hug Sanosuke right now, but she knew that it was definitely the wrong thing to do. "I get it, Sanosuke. But as the first step towards our friendship, could you at least call me by name, just once?"

Sanosuke peered back at her over his shoulder.

"See you tommorrow, Megumi."

----

Yeah, finally, after months of thinking, striking out ideas, i've finally come up with my first chapter to my first fanfic! i have this feeling at the back of my mind that this fic is just so crappy, but i'll definitely improve my writing skill! i swear i will!

I thank everyone's support in reading this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and it's related characters do not belong to me. Any names in here that resembles those from other fanfics are purely coincidental.

Chapter 2

"Good morning Sanosuke-kun!" A bright cheery voice called out to the spiky-haired teen, sending a shiver down his spine. No one, except for Kenshin and maybe Kaoru, has ever said 'good morning' to Sanosuke before, let alone shout the greeting at him in a corridor packed with people. Sanosuke forced his head to turn behind, joints squeaking, fearing the worst.

Sanosuke groaned. Oh God, did you have to hate me so much? It was Megumi.

Varying reactions were observed on the faces of both the general school population as their ears caught wind of Megumi's greeting to Sanosuke. For the males, it was hard to say. Expressions akin to blissful happiness was observed due to the fact that they have just heard Megumi's angelic voice with their own ears. Hatred and disbelief were registered too because she wasn't greeting them but Sanosuke, very last person on their list of People Who Thou Shalt Be Greeted By Thee Goddess Incarnate. As for the females, they weren't really affected by Megumi's voice, but they still held looks of utter horror on their faces, hardly able to believe that she would greet that delinquent.

Sanosuke could only gape like a fish out of water while he forced himself to wait for Megumi, who was skipping her way to his side. Other then that, he also had to bear with the immense killing aura pouring out from the males in the corridor. 'Oh, why must something like this happen to me...' Sanosuke couldn't help but repeat this sentence for the 564th time.

3 months have passed since Megumi first stepped into the school compound. Everyday Megumi will be greeted by great crowds of students, with the guys blushing at the sight of her and the girls envying her for being so beautiful. Of course, Takayashi Kenzaki of class 2-A is of no exception, with him being seen either asking Megumi out for dates which many will predict would end with Megumi's loss of her virginity. But luckily for the gal, she was smart enough to see the obvious trap laid out in front of her for countless times (not that she cared to count the number of times Takayashi asked her out).

But still, Megumi's goal in school has never changed: becoming bosom friends with Sanosuke and showing the fun of being with other people. Unfortunately, the said male has no intent of going by her plans.

'No matter what, I have to drag him out of that isolation of his!' This thought in Megumi's head was what drove her on during times when she gets very annoyed by Sanosuke's reaction to her hard work. But even goals have the negative side of them, which in this case is Megumi's drop in her academic results. Saito has again and again reminded that she cannot afford to let her results drop any further. If so, she would be forced to be transfered to another school. Megumi doesn't want this to happen too, but how do you change a mind of a very stubborn girl? Thus the only solution to this problem is to cope between these two. Another problem is that she finds herself constantly staring into space, often in the direction of Sanosuke.

"Hey, Megumi, are you listening to me?" An exasperated Kaoru was often heard repeating this sentence in front of Megumi. And the latter's answer would always be: "Hmm? Uh, yeah, I guess..." Surprisingly enough, the both of them don't seem to get tired of this routine that happens whenever they're talking to each other.

"As I was saying, the shopping district near here is currently having it's annual sale. So, on the fact that you only just returned to your homeland, let's go there together later, 'kay?"

"Er, I can't stay out for long, I have a curfew and I don't know how my parents would react if they knew that I came home late (I do not even want to know that myself!). Also, I'm not in the mood to go, so if you don't mind-" Megumi's sentence was cut as Kaoru used her 'almighty' puppy-eyes upon her. 'Oh no, not this again...!' Megumi broke into cold sweat. She just could not resist that!

"F-fine, I'll follow you, happy?" She muttered back to Kaoru. She has got to learn how to resist it from Kenshin, who seems to be the only person whom Kaoru has done it on before to be able to stay indifferent.

The bell for the end of school rang, accompanied by the clattering of tables and scraping of chairs as everyone rushed out of the classroom, bading friends goodbye along the way. Soon, Megumi and Kaoru were seen passing the windows of the many shops in the district. Occasionally, Kaoru would stop to coo at some stuffed animal or another before Megumi dragged her away from the window pane impatiently.

"Is it you or me that's supposed to be looking around here?"

"You, of course. But they just look so cute! Aww, aren't they simply adorable?"

"Yes, and they cost a bomb too. Don't think I don't know what you're thinking about. As you stare at these stuffed animals, you're imagining the scene in which Kenshin presents it to you. Well? I've correctly stated your wish, hadn't I?"

"Fine, you win." Kaoru's face was now red with embaressment, seeing that her greatest wish was so easily seen through by the new classmate, whereas in the case of her old classmates, they couldn't even see it yet.

"Alright, it's nearly 5. I really have to go, okay? See you around next week." Megumi hurriedly ran in the direction of her home, leaving Kaoru staring at the stuffed toys wistfully before she, too went on her way home. 'Damn, it's already so late?' Megumi pondered in her head while she turned into a secluded alley. She didn't notice Sanosuke's presence at the other end of the walkway, coming towards her direction and noticing her. Sanosuke couldn't help but notice her, seeing that she was one truly weird girl who still hadn't given up on the thought of being friends with him. But his eyes narrowed into slits as he saw two drop-outs point at Megumi's direction and slipped into the alley after her. That was an obvious sign for trouble.

'If I don't hurry, I'll definitely-' Megumi's thoughts were pierced by a sudden voice ringing in the narrow alley that clearly stated the fear of many young ladies: rape. "Well, well, what do we have here...?" Megumi breaths grew shallow as she pondered the chances of her escaping from here unscathed. Very small, unless you count the fact that a hero comes in to save her, which was even more impossible. Crouching low, Megumi pumped all her energy on her right foot, springing about two-and-half metres which gave her a head start in escaping from their clutches. Even so, guys would be guys. They reacted quickly to her attempt to escape, and soon caught up with her. One of them used his own body to slam her heavily on the wall, causing her to slide in and out of unconsciousness. Seeing this chance, the two boys quickly made a grab for her uniform, before a voice broke the atmosphere.

"To think that I'll see some lowly-being doing away at my classmate. Why, are you both tired of living?"

They froze. Somewhere in their minds they could feel that this voice's owner could just kill them if he wanted to. They tried to see how their intruder would look like but they were spared the trouble of turning their heads around to see him for a kick at their heads already forcefully spun them around, slamming their bodies at the wall, just like the way they had done to Megumi.

"And that's for what you've done to her, bastards." Sanosuke leered at them before he turned his attention on the barely-conscious Megumi. He knelt to her height to stare at her after seeing her lips move slightly to his name.

"Sano-suke-kun, th-thanks..." Barely able to hitch a smile onto her face, she slid to her right and was caught by Sanosuke, who couldn't bring himself to leave her at there. The gentlemanly side of him just couldn't let him do that.

To be continued.

A/N: I'm soo sorry that this chapter had to take about 2 months to write. I was so distracted, but in other words you could call me lazy. I'm not so good at writing those action scenes so I really hope all of you won't mind my shabby work!

Thanks to all readers who had read my first chapter and left such wonderful comments to it! I promise I'll be more hardworking from now on! So, keep on supporting me!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. I was held up by exams and the lack of vocabulary to describe Megumi's sitting room but this chapter is finally out!**

**Disclaimer: Any resemblances to any existing fanfictions are purely coincidental. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters.**

_**Sanosuke saves Megumi from the thugs in the alleyway and what's next?**_

**School Daze Chapter 3**

'Man, I can't believe that Megumi is this heavy. How misleading figures could be...' Sanosuke couldn't help griping about Megumi's weight in his mind as he carried her on his back, making his way to her house situated at a rather posh part of the town where rich people dominated the elegant houses and well-manicured lawns. He got her address when he called Megumi's mother through her cell phone, and was quite relieved that she didn't go nuclear on him. He'd have to explain everything to her though, as he had this feeling that she wouldn't believe that he found her in an alleyway. It was either the truth, or risk his freedom by cooking up a half-witted lie for Megumi's mum. Although if she ever found out that she'd been lied to, Sanosuke would probably have a squadron of policemen after his sorry ass...which would be so damn troublesome.

Thankfully, her house wasn't all that far, thanks to the alleyway, which provided a shortcut that cut the entire journey distance by half. But unfortunately, good things don't come cheap, as that secluded stretch of road is infamous for its high rate of robbery and rape incidents. As a result, most (sane) people would avoid it like the plague.

Trudging up a slope with a girl on your back while simultaneously carrying both your bag and hers is no laughing matter, even for Sanosuke, who had a lean but muscular built, much admired by both the male and female species in his high school. He couldn't help but pause to catch his breath, wondering how the hell Megumi managed to survive when she had to climb up and down this slope everyday to get to school. Upon reaching the front gate, a sigh of relief escaped from him. Megumi's mother came down hurriedly to greet them after the second ring of the bell and quickly lead Sanosuke through the French doors leading to the sitting room to relieve him of his burden.

The sitting room was nothing like his own apartment. Its windows were covered with lavish, plush royal purple curtains while the floor (marble, Sanosuke reckoned) was carpeted with soft rugs that definitely cost more than the total of everything he owned back in his apartment. Ornate coffee tables are carved with absolute precision while the antique chairs beckoned with promises of blessed comfort. Being the daughter of a rich family who could afford to pay thousands of dollars across the cash register in hard cash (Do they even use cash?) without batting an eyelid, Sanosuke knew that he would have expected some level of extravagance in their sitting room. But nevertheless, the room's regal atmosphere and immaculate decor was still able to steal his breath away.

"So, Mr. Sagara, do you mind explaining what happened?" Megumi's mother shot the million-dollar question at Sanosuke after setting a cup of Earl Grey on the coffee table in front of him. Megumi was brought to her room immediately after Sanosuke stepped into the sitting room, leaving him alone with her mother. Sanosuke knew that this was expected from a worried-stricken mother and launched into an explanation of the events.

* * *

"…Mother?" Megumi whispered to the silhouette in her darkened room. It acknowledged her words and as it moved forward, she sat up from her bed, clutching her head as it throbbed nastily. Looking around her room, she looked quizzically at her mother, silently asking her the reason behind the sudden change in her environment, for the last thing she remembered was being chased by a couple of perverts and getting knocked out in the secluded alleyway.

"You'll have to thank Sanosuke for bringing you back from the alleyway," her mother said softly. "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here right at this moment."

"But, why…" Megumi wanted to ask why the guy who seemed the least likely candidate for the job was the one who did it in the end, but her mother hushed her and retold the story Sanosuke had told her only a few hours ago. Never in her wildest dreams would Megumi think that the man who stared at her on her first day in school was the one who extended help to her during troubled times. 'So, it wasn't a bad idea to be friends with him,' she thought.

"I see that you've made a really good friend this time, Megumi."

"Yes I have, Mother. But I wonder, how can I ever return the favour? I feel indebted to him." Megumi felt troubled not being able to thank him while he was in her house and hoped to be able to repent for her rudeness.

"Don't worry, my child. That time will come some day. Now you should be resting, so get back to bed and regain your energy for the next day." Tucking her child into bed, she was grateful to God for not letting a tragedy befall her precious daughter and for allowing Megumi to know of such a good person.

* * *

Unknown to Sanosuke, he was followed from the moment he emerged from the end of the alleyway to the instance he left Megumi's house.

---

_**Next chapter, the identity of Sano's unknown stalker is revealed and Takayashi Kenzaki (check chapter 1) makes his move on Megumi.**_

_**The story's ending soon! I promise to update my story faster! Hang in there people!**_


End file.
